hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Mobster
This article is on the enemy type, if you are looking for the Russian Mafia faction, See ''[[Russian Mafia|''Russian Mafia]].'' '''Mobsters' (known as Mafia in the Level Editor) are the most common enemy in ''Hotline Miami'' and are one of the two most common enemy factions in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'', the other being Gangs. In Hotline Miami, they appear in every chapter except Trauma, Assault, Prank Call and Resolution. Mobsters can be taken down any way the player desires as they have no unique attributes. If a mobster is stripped of his weapon, he will attempt to find another one which he can use. If this fails, the mobster will try to stay a set distance from the player and will not attack. Mobsters return in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number and function the same, but aren't as common as they were in the first game. However, they still remain to be some of the most common enemies in the game. There is also a demonic sub-faction of Mobsters encountered in Apocalypse. Mobsters can use these weapons in both ''Hotline Miami'' and ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'' (with some exceptions): *M16 *Shotgun *Double Barrel *Baseball Bat *Lead Pipe *Golf Club *Knife * Silenced Pistol (Hotline Miami only) * Kalashnikov (Wrong Number only) * Butterfly Knife (Wrong Number only) * Silenced Heavy Pistol (Wrong Number only) * Uzi (only on Apocalypse) Appearance Judging from artwork and in-game sprites, mobsters wear white pastel suits and blue shirts underneath. On the game's box art they are seen with hair and glasses but in-game they are all bald and lack any kind of accessories. Gallery Throatrip.jpg|Jacket tearing out a Mobster's throat with his bare hand. Jacketripsthroathm2.jpg|Jacket tearing out a Mobster's throat in Hotline Miami 2. Jacketmeatshield.jpg|Jacket using a Mobster as a meat shield... Jacketkillscaptive.jpg|...then snapping his neck. Briefcaseexecution.jpg|Jacket executing a Mobster with the Briefcase. Jackethammerexecution.jpg|Jacket executing a Mobster with a Hammer. Jacketexecutefireaxe.jpg|Jacket executing a Mobster with a Fireaxe. Jacketexecutesledgehammer.jpg|Jacket executing a Mobster with a Sledgehammer. Jacketexecutemachete.jpg|Jacket executing a Mobster with a Machete. Mobsterburned.jpg|A dead Mobster after being burned by boiling water. Jacketaxeexecutionhm2.jpg|An unmasked Jacket executing a Mobster with a Fireaxe in Hotline Miami 2. Bikerstomp.jpg|Biker stomp-executes a Mobster. Bikerhacksmobster.jpg|Biker hacks a Mobster in the face with his Cleaver. Bikerslitsmobster.jpg|Biker executes a Mobster with his Cleaver. Bikerexecutesmobsterhm2.jpg|Biker executes a Mobster with his Cleaver in Hotline Miami 2. Mobsterthrowingknifedeath1.jpg|A Mobster killed by one of Biker's Throwing Knives. Mobsterthrowingknifedeath2.jpg|Ditto. Dead mobster.PNG|An undead mobster from one of Jacket's hallucinations. Zombiemobster.jpg|Ditto. Evanstompsmobster.jpg|A Rage Mode Evan stomp-executes a Mobster. Jakestomp.jpg|Jake stomp-executes a Mobster. Markstompsmobster.jpg|Mark stomp-executes a Mobster. Jakebottleexecution.jpg|Jake executes a Mobster with a broken Glass Bottle. Jakeexecuteacid.jpg|Jake executing a Mobster with Acid. Mobsteraciddeath1.jpg|A Mobster being burned by Acid. Mobsteraciddeath2.jpg|A Mobster after dying to Acid burns. Mobsteraciddeath3.jpg|Ditto. Jakedragged.jpg|A Mobster drags a wounded Jake away. Richteraxeexecution.jpg|Richter executes a Mobster with a Fireaxe. Sonpayday.jpg|The Son begins his robbery on a Colombian-owned bank with two henchmen. Deadrobber.jpg|A dead Mobster seen in Blood Money. Mannytalkstobluelips.jpg|Manny Pardo talks to a Mobster named Blue Lips. Colombiantorture.jpg|The Son and several mobsters beat up and torture a captive and naked Colombian. Sonpills.jpg|Blue Lips warns The Son not to take too many Pills. Cannibalmobster.jpg|A drug-induced hallucination of a Mobster cannibalizing another Mobster. Demonmobster.jpg|A hallucinatory Demon Mobster wielding an Uzi. Redeyedmobster.jpg|A Demon Mobster after being knocked down (note the red eyes). Sondemonstomp.jpg|The Son stomp-executes a Demon Mobster. Pileofcorpses.jpg|Several corpses of Mobsters are piled up. Mobsterhallucination.jpg|A hallucination of a Mobster with warping and morphing intestines, all while wriggling on the floor. Decapitatedmobster.jpg|A Mobster's decapitated head. Trivia *Rasmus the owl can be seen wearing Mobster apparel, shedding more light on why he's so hostile to Jacket. *In the four-player co-op game, Payday 2, the Russian mobsters make an appearance as enemies in a two-day heist based off of Hotline Miami. They closely resemble the mobsters featured in Hotline Miami's cover art. Category:Enemy Category:Hotline Miami enemies Category:Hotline Miami 2 enemies Category:Jacket's victim